


Poisoned

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Poison, Sickness, Status Ailments, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Hurt Noct Week Day 5: Status Ailment/Effect (ie Confusion, Poison, Stop, etc)A very, very short drabble. Not a huge amount of angst.Noctis gets hit by Bad Breath.





	Poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry. I'm really very sick and writing is a real chore, I hope that I can appease you all with this short little drabble. It's not very good but I did my best. Thank you all so much for reading.

The blue-ish, tentacle covered Molbodoom belched a huge, thick green cloud into the air. Noctis, hardly noticed it until it was too late. He warped straight into the horrific smelling mass.  
  
He came out the other side, smashing straight into a cliff face. He fell down the cliff and hit the water with an almighty splash. Someone screamed his name as he struggled to the shore, his limbs feeling heavy and weak as he pulled himself onto a bank of thick, wet mud. He lay there, panting, chest heaving in deep breaths as the world turned hazy and green around him. He coughed and retched, rolling over weakly, fingers gouging furrows into the mud as he pukes his breakfast into the soil. He groaned and rolled back over again, his limbs were heavy, his throat sore, his eyes burning. The world wobbled like a heat haze as darkness encroached over his vision.

 

He came to surrounded by blurred faces, his body burning up and the taste of bile burning up his throat. There was rock beneath him and he rolled over, puking over the hazy blue runes. Voices babbled incoherently as he groaned and closed his eyes, almost falling into his puddle of puke. Hands grabbed at him and oh...oh they were so cool on his burning skin. He moved weakly, trying to closer to the source of that cool skin. More mutters, a low hum in his ears as he closed his eyes and fell into a dream.

 

His father was there, sat upon the throne. His cane in one hand as he regarded his son through world-weary eyes, “Noctis, why are you here?”

 

Noctis hesitated, he isn't entirely sure, “I...I dunno...where am I, exactly?”

 

Regis hummed thoughtfully, looking around the huge throne room, “One would presume somewhere you feel safe?”

 

Noctis' mind swam, a headache throbbing behind his eyes as confusion made him stumble, “What're...we doing here? Aren't you...didn't you...die?” He put a hand to his head and groaned again, blinking painfully dry eyes.  
  
“Ah, yes. So I did.” Regis smiled, lifting a hand full of light, “Noct, it's much too soon, my boy. Go back to where you belong.”

 

“B-But...Dad...I don't wanna-”

 

Regis offered him a small, heart rending smile, “I will always be here, Noct, waiting and watching over you. When the time comes we will see each other once again.”

 

The throne room wobbles, causing Noctis to fall to his knees. Heat surges through his system as he reaches out to touch his father's outstretched hand. Their fingers brush and suddenly reality comes rushing back with such violence he chokes.  
  
“Ah! Iggy! He's awake!”

 

“Oh thank the six!”   
  
“Hey, want me to keep an eye on the food?”

 

“Please, Gladio,”   
  
Noctis blinks up at a star strewn sky, wrapped in blankets that have tangled around him. He turns his head slowly, feeling groggy and confused, “Hey...” He rasps, forcing a weak little grin.  
  
“ _Hey_?! Is that all we get? A 'hey'? Dude, you had us worried sick! You've been unconscious for three whole days!”

 

Ignis held Prompto back by the shoulder since he looked as if he was going to launch himself at his best friend and either hug him or punch him, “Indeed. You had us all quite worried.”

 

“Oh...” Noctis closes his eyes with a heavy sigh, “Mm...sleepy...” He rolled over and let himself sink slowly into a dreamless sleep.

 


End file.
